Safe and Sound
by twocrazycousins
Summary: *after mockingay* Peeta and Katniss are together, but what happens when the two find a young girl from the Capital and what does this girl have to do with them?
1. Chapter 1

Eight Months. Eight Months since she died. Eight Months since he's been hijacked. Eight Months since the Capital was brought down. Eigh Months ago was the last time I was called the Mocking Jay. What a coward I turned out to be. I went to the Hunger Games not once, but _twice_, and I stayed strong. But all that's over- and I was left broken. But after these Eight Months, I recovered. I learned to cope and I had less nightmares, and I'm not really complaining.

The day started out like all the others. I still live in Victor's Village, only because I like being so close to Peeta. But I've been alone. My Mom's still helping out in numerous Districts. I crawled out of my warm bed, and went to the shower, trying my best to wake myself up. I heard the downt stairs door open. _Probably Peeta_ I thought to myself.

After I got out of the shower, I put my hair in the usual one braid down my back. I shoved my old hunting boots onto my feet, and put the mockingjay pin on the inside of my jacket. I don't know why I still wear the thing, I think I just can't let go of it.

" Coming Peeta!" I yellled coming down the stairs.

" Moring Katniss." said Peeta, sitting on one of the kitchen stools. " We're still going to the meadow, right Katniss?"

I nodded my head, preparing a small basket of food. Peeta had definitly gotten better with his 'episodes' too. We talk alot more, ever since he came back from the Capital when they were treating him. I glanced over at Peeta, who was starring at me. I could feel my face turning red. I knew now that I loved Peeta, I just never told him.

" I think I got everything." I said making a list in my head, and double checking the items off.

" And I got the cheese buns." said Peeta, holding up a paper bag.

I smiled at him as we walked out the door. " You know me so well."

A few weeks ago, I got really depressed all of a sudden about Prim's death and I got really sick. But with the help of some pills and the help of Peeta, I got better really quick. But after that, Peeta and I decided to plant some primroses out side of my house.

We laughed and talked as we made our way to the meadow. It was the fall, so it was very beautiful and also the meadow's apples were ripe. After we had our little morning picnic, Peeta and I were sitting in an apple tree, basically swalloing the bright red apples whole.

" How's you mom doing?" Peeta said in between bites.

" She said she's in District 3 helping with the new medicene factory. And I swear, every time she calls she's more demertined to check up on you then me."

Peeta let out a soft chuckle.

" I also heard back in the Capitol, Ceaser Flickermen is starting his show back up."

Peeta titled his head back and groaned. " I thought thoose days were over. Ya know, Katniss, We're probably gonna be one of his first 'geusts" on there. Every one wants to know what going on with the star crossed lovers."

There was a long akward pause as I threw an apple core on the grass.

" Katniss, do you love me- real or not real?" Peeta mumbled.

I starred at him for a second.

Peeta spoke up, " Katniss that was very stupid of-"

"- Real." I said softly.

His hand carssed my cheek. We starred into each others eyes for a second. Our lips finally meet. This kiss was soft and sweet, and it was something I never felt before. I remeber back when I was in school, girls would always say that sparks would 'fly'. I saw no sparks what so ever, but I knew Peeta was the only the guy I will ever kiss again. It was like the kiss in the cave and on the beach combined. We pulled away catching our breath.

Peeta tucked my over grown bangs behind my ear. He scooted closer to me and put his arm around me. Personally from expirence, trees are not comfy. But I felt like I was on a cloud. I rested my head on his shoulder.

" I love you." I said.

Peeta kissed the top of my head. " I love you too, Katniss. But I geuss we are the star crossed lovers from District 12. Right?"

" And I wouldn't have it any other way."

And for the first time in a very long time, I fell asleep in Peeta's arms.

All of a sudden, I awoke to a scream. " Peeta? Peeta! Wake up!" I heard the scream again. I hooped down from the tree and grabbed my bow and arrows. I cold tell it was already the after nooon.I heard the scream again as Peeta came down from the tree. This time the scream said 'Help'.

" Huh?" Peeta said still confused.

" Peeta! Come on!" I needed no signal, and a darted into the woods as quicks as I could.

" Katniss! Wait up!" Called Peeta. His robotic leg slowed him down.

I heard the scream again as I ran toward the scream. My n=bow was notched with an arrow ready to shoot something if it was a trap. I heard the scream one last time. It was yards away. Now feet away. Now inches. I stopped in my track imediately, dropping my bow.

" PEETA!" I yelled.

Infront of my was a girl who was no more then twelve passed out, a rusty snare caught on her thigh. Peeta finally caught up to me, and he was grasping for air. " Peeta, give me your shirt!" I said. I cringed as I unclasped the snare, the gash to deep. Peeta gave me his shirt, and I tied it tight around the young girl's leg.

" Peeta, can you carry her?"

Peeta quickly nooded his head and picked up the girl's some what lifless body. We ran all the way back to Distric's 12 make-shift clinic.A woman ran out to us as she called for other men's names to carry the girl to another room.

" How'd this happen?" The woman said.

" We found the girl in the woods with a rust snare around her thigh." I said.

" Name? Age? Any realtion to you two.?"

" I found this." Peeta said, handing to the woman.

" Okay Lana, the last name is cut out, 12 years old, and from the Capitol."

" The _Capitol_?!" I said in amaze ment. " How the heck does a 12 year old get from the Capitol to this place?" I said motioning my arms.

" Lana? The name sounds familiar." said Peeta.

**Yay! First Chapter is done. And please excuse my very crappy spelling. I'm writting on an anicent thing called a PC.(I think it runs on Windows 5 O_o) And it doesn't even have spell check! Oh what ever. My self pity party has ended. But I really really REALLY want this story to do good. And I'm talking to you. Yes you. If you don't leave a review or ELSE- actually I have nothing planned for the'Or ELSE' part, so think of the worst thing ever and multiply that by 7! Okay wow this is very long and I'm rambling. I'm a talker tee hee. Oh and LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! 5 follows?... But wait, only 3 reviews?! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE? Hey, maybe you could leave a review today? And sorry it's been so looooonnnnggggg since I updated! 7 grade is no joke! I had to read 15 chapters the other night! Harsh, am I right? Well, on with the brand new chapter!**

The next day I woke up in Peeta's arms. Was yesterday just a dream? Was that girl from the Capitol real? And I had no idea how I ended up in Peeta's house. Peeta smiled as he stirred awake next to me. " No nightmares, right Katniss?"

I smiled back. ' Right," I said. " But what happened after we took Lana to that 'Hospital'?"

Peeta sat up right and looked at me. " I recalled, we stayed there untill about midnight, and you started to get really tired, so I brought you here, because you rufused to be alone."

"Oh." I said. _' God! why do I always feel so weak around Peeta?' _I thought. " I better call Greasy Sae so she doesn't get worried."

" Okay."

I got up and walked out of Peeta's room. His room was covered with Paintings that resmebled the games. Now all of a sudden, I saw one right next to his window sill. Instead, it was mockingjay pin. _My _mockingjay pin. But instead of the bird trapped inside the circle, it was breaking free- flying actually. I felt my hand cover my mouth. I could feel the smile tickling my hand.

After what seemed like an hour of admiring the painting, I walked down stairs and rung Greasy Sae.

" Hello?" said the familiar crackling voice.

" Hello Sae, It's me Katniss-"

" Dear! Where have you been? I've checked every where, and you weren't home!"

" No, no, I'm fine, I'm with Peeta actually, something-uh came up yesterday."

" Okay, then! That's fine dear."

" Sorry about the worry, Sae."

"Oh, Katniss? Sorry about this, but I'm new with this whole telephone thing, so how do you hang up."

I held myself from laughing into the telephone. " Button to the left," I replied. I heard a loud 'click' and I put the telephone back. And If like clock work, drunck Haymitch came stumbling through the door.

" I thought you lived in another house, sweetheart." slurred Haymitch.

" Yeah, I do."

Peeta came running down the stairs. " White liqour's in the hutch over there." Said Peeta pointing to a white ceder cabinet. Peeta came over and kissed me on the cheek. " Forgot to tell you good morning, so... good morning."

"Good morning." I replied my voice all cheery. I felt like that odd in-love school girl.

Haymitch glanced over at us, lifting an eye brow. " Um- did I miss something. here?"

" Well Katniss and I are-"

" Save it for the cameras bread boy." Haymitch said walking out the door, a bottle of white liqour in each hand.

" Okay." Peeta said in confused voice. I sat down in a stool in Peeta's kitchen. " So I have bread, bread, and moldy bread," He said jokingly, barley cracking a smile.

"I think bread will do."

" Bread it is!" Peeta said with a flick of his wrist.

We sat there and ate our breakfest of old bread, and leftover pound cake. But through the whold meal, I couldn't stop thinking about that Lana girl. How her face was shaped exactly like Peeta's, but with a felmale twist to it. How her hair had the same curls as Peeta's. But the question I needed to ask the most, was how she got to the Capitol. There were suppose to be barley any kids left. How did she survive?

I was snapped back into reality when the phone rang.

" Uh-huh, Yup, Okay. Thank you." Peeta hung up the phone."They're dropping the girl off here in an hour. She almost lost her leg, but they said they patched it up pretty good now."

" So she's in our care now?" I said puzzled.

" Pretty much."

That hour was the longest hour of my life. My and Peeta only became 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend' yesterday. Now I felt like I was young again back in the small house in the woods, pretending to play 'house' and carrying around a rag doll calling it my baby. But this girl is no rag doll. I'm far from my twenties, and I never wanted to have kids. Now I'm stuck playing 'Mommy' and 'Daddy' with Peeta. I have enough trouble taking care of that stupid cat. How can I take care of a _kid_? The word rang in my head over and over giving me a head ache.

I burried my face in my hands, groaning.

" What's wrong Katniss?" said Peeta.

I lifted my head up. " Head ache." I mumbled.

" You should probably go upstairs and sleep a little. It'll help."

" Fine." I said dragging my whole body upstairs. I got a quick shower and hoped into bed, hoping my troubles would just go away by now. I woke up, and looked at a clock. I cussed to my self. How long have I been asleep for? 5, maybe 6 hours? I rubbed my temples and sighed. I willed my body to go down stairs.

I heard laughter as I entered Peeta's Kitchen. I was expecting to see a crazy Capitol girl, but she looked and sounded completely normal. She had light brown hair and eyes, pierced ears, and the tips of her choppy hair were faded to a strawberry pink.

" Hello sleepy head." Peeta said cheer fully.

Lana sunk back into her chair. " Hello." she said in a shy voice.

My eyes glanced down to her leg which was wrapped in white cloth.

Her eyes caught mine." It doesn't hurt that much, You've suferred far worse, right?"

" Uh-" I managed to get out.

" Your famous where I came from, you now that?" She said in a happy voice.

" Probably not a good famous right?"

She let out a laugh that reminded me of Prim. " No that you think about it, yes and no," she said with a smile." But here, this is for you Peeta, you might want to see this."

She pulled out a crumbled photo of ayounger version of herself, a man and woman, and what looked like her older brother and a baby boy.

Peeta took the photo and the glass he was holding shattered onto the floor. " Uncle Willie, from the Capitoal- but how?..."

A tear slid down Lana's cheek. " My full name is Lana Mellark."

**Wow :D. Intense right? But for a chapter three, I need to get up to five reviews! Okay? So If you want to know what happened... REVIEW! Untill next time, Peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow. Just **_**WOW!**_ **Six new reviews in less than a day? You guys are AWESOME! So, since I really, really, really apperciate all of you, and your amazing reviews, I decided to put the new chapter up early, Ya know, because I left off on a cliffhanger and stuff? And this chapter is going to be some what different, more like a one-time-deal sort of thing. SO ON WITH THE BRAND NEW CHAPTER!**

I stood there. I just, stood there. I didn't know how to react. But, Peeta didn't waste his time. He ingulfed Lana in a hug, and it was maybe the first time I've ever seen Peeta cry. He just rocked back and forth, silently crying. I felt like taking back what I said earlier, this girl has been through hell and back like me and Peeta. And, she was _infact_, Peeta's last living, breathing, blood related relative. I felt like crying too, seeing Peeta so happy, and the long lost Mellark cousin safe and sound.

And finally, the words managed to escape my lips." What happened before you came here?"

**Lana Mellarks POV**

The television alarms blared through-out our apartment. I cupped my hands over my ears, thinking that would make the alarams go off. Nothing happened, and the alarms kept going on and on and on.

" Lana! We have to go soon!" yelled a male voice.

" Yes! I know that Patterson! I'm not that stupid!"

" That's what you think." mumbled Patterson.

Of course. There's a _freaking_ war going on outside, but Patterson manages the time to still be such an itch to me. I finished packing my most prize items into my bag. And I was extremely careful to wrap extra foam paper around the jeweled music box I had gotten for my 9th birthday. I felt proud of myself for being so independent.

I took one last look in the mirror across my bedroom. My hair was dyed a fresh pink on the ends, my long eye lashes dotted with sparkles, and I had on my most expensive leather boots to keep the snow out. My Parents would be proud if they saw me. When you live in this city. you must always look your best. You don't want the women to gossip about you, and how you look. I heard in thoose odd little districts, there is no color what so ever. So 'blah' and grey.

" LANA!" yelled my brother.

" Gosh! I'm coming, calm down." I grabbed the bag and walked down the cast iron steps, which I heard were all the rage this winter. My sixteen year old dope of a brother was clad in the same fancy garment as myself, except his wasn't that glamorous. He was in a leather jacket with pin strip pants, and a silver watch. His blonde hair was as short and spikey as usual, and his even dopier brown eyes shown.

" Take Hugo, he's growing restless!" exclaimed Patterson.

I groaned. " Fine. Whatever, do we have everything?"

" Yes, com'on we cannot be late."

I always remembered the Capitol being frezzing in the winter, but this was by far the worst I've expirenced. The pastel streets were usually so lovely, but today they were slippery and cold. Maybe because Hugo was almost three, and I had to carry him, but I will hate the winter from now on. Hugo looked alot like my dad, same face and brown hair and blue eyes. I was just plain me.

" Where we going Lana?" asked Hugo liffting his head up from my shoulder.

" To president Snow's house, he's gonna take care of us for a little bit."

"Why?"

" The bad guys are in the city right now, and our house is where the bad guys are."

" Why are they here? Where are Momma and Daddy.?"

" I don't know Hugo, I just don't know Hugo..." I mumbled, feeling a weight on my shoulder just getting heavier and heavier. I had no clue where my parents were, and why thoose rebels were here. They're doing much more harm than good. And it's all because of Katniss Everdeen, from the District uh. I think twelve. My cousin lives there. His name is Peeta, and he fought in the Hunger Games too. It was probably the best Hunger Games so far, other that the 65th Hunger Games. Finnick Odair has always been one of my favorites, but he's dead now, because he wanted to join thoose odd rebels.

I heard a lot of noise from a crowd. " We're here, Hugo." I said, whispering in his ear. I don't know what the Capitol children were thinking. They all looked homeless.

" Over here please! Children under the age of 18 in this group please! All Children sign in here!" Said a woman with a purple wig. _Finally_, some style!

As we were making our way into the sign in line, Patterson hit his head on his hand. " Why?! Jeez! Lana, I forgot our ID's!"

I breathed out a white puff of air. " Home's only a few blocks away, I think I'll make it. Watch Hugo." I ran as fast as I could, without making a complete fool of myslef and slipping on the pastel stones. All of a sudden, Rebel gaurds were running in from all directions, their guns loaded.

" Crap!" I said. I hid under an old spring matress that was propped against a light blue colored building. I watched the Rebel gaurds make their way to the people. _'Oh no, not now.'_

I felt like time stood still as the parachutes dropped from the skies. I relieved at first, they were good right? My eyes fixed on the group of children. What did they have? Food? Medicene? Then they all went off. Bright lights in the air, screams broke out. They were bombs. I bite on my frezzing hand to help me from screaming. Patterson and Hugo? Gone. I felt the tears sting my face, but I couldn't cry out, for the fear off my own life. I saw _her_ as the second wave went off, her mocking jay pin on the front of her suit practically laughing at me. But she was screaming and crying along with me.

**Back to Katniss' POV**

" My sister died in that explosion too." I said softly.

" I'm glad Snow's dead, I hate the Capitol, with or without thoose Games." said Lana shaking her head, sounding like she was on the verge pf crying.

I sat down next to Lana and hugged her, knowing that she went throw the same thing as me.

**Yeah, I know sad chapter :'(. But I really think that the Capitol's point of view should be just as important as Katniss'. But enought with that! Did you like the chapter? Maybe leave a review? I really, really want this story to do good, I feel like it's a challenge for me :)**

**BUT LEAVE A REVIEW... okay? **


	4. Chapter 4

**IPod ear buds in my ear, ( so I can listen to mumford and sons) CHECK! Chocolate Milk, CHECK! But only three reviews for the last chapter?! GUYS! Not good! But I really do have chocolate milk right now. I swear It helps me write better! That's how I roll... ON WITH THE NEW CHAPTER! :)**

_My name is Katniss Everdeen, I am eighteen years old. I survived the Hunger Games twice. I became the rebellion symbol. There are no more Hunger Games. My old fake boyfriend is now my boyfriend. Peeta and I saved a girl's life. The girl turned out to be Peeta's cousin..._

I woke up in my bed by myself. I don't really like sleeping by myself. I get nightmares, and I'm all alone. And that's when I make the list. The list that I'm 'required' to do. And Greasey Sae stopped coming by because I think I'm good enough to take care of myself.

I think it's been about one week since Lana was found, And the Harvest Festival is today. Yesterday, Lana and I decorated Peeta whole entire house with corn and pumkins with weird faces carved into them. Peeta said that he liked how we arranged everything, but in reality, all it was was a giantic mess. But I think Lana was proud.

I got up and put the one braid down my back, and put my father's hunting jacket on. If there's one thing I did know about the day of the Harvest Festival, was that the Peacekeepers will trade just about anything for a large turkey or duck. As I walked down stairs, I saw a small pumkin shaped cookie wrapped in paper. I inspected the note beside the cookie.

_' Dear Katniss,'_

_' Happy Harvest Festival! I'm still having trouble explaining the concept to Lana. Remember, Dinner's at my house at 3.'_

_'P.S. Hi Katniss it's Lana, I drew the face on the cookie. Hope you like it.'_

I smiled at the cookie's mishappen face and put it in my pocket. The wind tickled my face as I walked into the beautiful golden-brown woods. I retrived my bow and arrows from a hollow of an old oak. I went through the snares that I had left in the woods. _Nothing._

"Great" I mumbled to myself.

Something was up. It seemed like an hour before I spotted a nice fat turkey. Its brown feathers bounced as it walked. The weird red thing dangled swayed from side to side, making me want to laugh. I pulled back the bow string to the corner of my mouth, exhailing deeply. I finally let go of the string, the arrow hitting it right in the eye.

" Good shot Catnip, but what are you doing with a 50 pound turkey?"

Two times in the Hunger Games really does something to a person. I notched my bow in 2 seconds flat, aiming it right at the person's heart.

" Woa, Katniss it's just me." said the guy, putting his hands up in defeat.

I let a deep breath come out. " Gale? What are _you_ doing here? Shouldn't you be in District 2, killing other people?"

" Very funny Catnip, It's the Harvest festival, I'm visting my family."

" Oh." I said. Then Gale did something that caught me off gaurd. He pulled me into a bone crushing hug. I'm _hugging_ my sister's killer. I pushed him off me.

" What's wrong?" He said with a sad grin.

" Gale- I can't, it just-"

"- your with lover boy right? I bet it's all just an act again right? The Capitol is probably planning your wedding for next month anyway."

My expression grew angry. " No! Lover Boy has a name you know. And Peeta's been my rock ever since you abandoned me a long time ago." I was almost screaming the last part. I started stomping away, the nerve of Gale!

He caught me by the wrist, almost twisting it. " Wait- Katniss," He pulled me to him, so both of our faces were inches apart.

" Get of me!" I growled.

" So you are wit him- huh?"

" Yes, yes I am!, No may you let go of me?" He let go of my wrist so that I almost fell on my butt. The cookie fell out of my pocket as I got back up. I walked back slowly as Gale crushed the cookie under his boot.

" Damn you Gale." I mumbled angrily as I walked away. It was extremly hard carrying a turkey with a few ducks out of the woods, and into the Hob, which was now free and out in the open.

I traded Greasey Sae a Duck for good deal of money, and a butcher a turkey for some extra meat. I left the Hob empty handed except for some coins and a few pounds of steak. I went back to the house in victors village, throwing my bag on the table, and running up the stairs and into the shower. After I got out, I put my hair in the fanciest braid I could pull together. I put on a nice orange dress. ( Peeta's favorite color.)

I ran all the way to Peeta's house, with a grin on my face. I felt like I couldn't live without him, he was mine. I knocked on the door with a clenched fist.

" Hi Katniss." said Lana opening the door, leaning on her good leg. Lana was in one of Prim's old skirts with a white blouse.

" Hello Lana, Happy Harvest Festival!" I beamed walking through the door.

The smell of fresh pie and cake filled my nose as I walked in. " Smells good." I said.

" And baked by yours truly!" Peeta exclaimed with a wink. He walked out of the kitchen with his fingers all doughy and his apron covered in flower and planted a kiss right on my face, His doughy hands clasping my face.

" Peeta! Not funny!" I said picking at the sticky dough on my face.

" Yeah, that was kinda gross.." said Lana dumping her self on the couch.

And ofcourse, Haymitch walked in at the right moment as he always does. " Happy Harvest Festival Dough boy, Katniss and-" he looked at Lana then back at Peeta and I. " How long was I out for? You guys have a kid?" He slurred.

"No she's my cousin Haymitch. Her name is Lana."

" Fine, the name's Haymitch kid."

Lana looked at him for a good minute. " Your drunk aren't you?"

" Does a bear poop in the woods?" He said motioning his hand every where.

I laughed at Haymitch's cocky-ness. The telephone started to hum as it uaually does when someone's calling. "I got it!." I said.

" Hello?" I mumbled.

" Katniss! Don't mumble! It's bad manners!"

I knew exactly who it was. " Hi Effie, nice to talk to you to."

" Don't use that tone with me young lady! I just called to remind you about your train ride to the Capitol tommorow!"

"WHAT?!"

" Yes dear, Ceaser Flickerman wanted you on his show of course!"

" Really? No one told me this!"

" Didn't Hayitch tell you?"

" No," I said giving Haymitch one of my '_I kill you later_' looks.

" Oh! I must go! My favorite show is on!"

I heard the click and put the phone back. "HAYMITCH!"

" Oh yeah, you and baker boy have to go to the Capitol tommorow."

**Ha, I bet Katniss will kill Haymitch Later. But guys, for the next chapter I need reviews! I reapet I NEED reviews! **


End file.
